


Skyward Dreaming

by itachitachi



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka dreams of sex at two hundred miles an hour, with the top down. (It's just a dream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyward Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo square _vehicular_. It's kind of a woozy, experimental thing. It's also my first time writing actualfactual femslash! Yay first times. :D

"I can see the look in your eyes, you know," Michiru says, dimpling. "You want to take me for a ride."

Haruka smiles.

"You want to take me for a ride in your car," Michiru says. All their clothes are off, but what she touches is Haruka's face. "You want to have me, in your car, and you want to fuck me at ninety miles an hour, with the wind on your skin."

*

There are two things that Haruka can't live without: Michiru, and speed. She's always known she had the latter—a need for speed, an itch under her skin if she goes without the feeling of sharp air on her face for too long. She'd once thought it was the wind she was after (she liked cutting through it), but all motor sports are done fully suited and helmeted and closed away, and that doesn't bother Haruka too much. It's the car that she likes, the way it slices between the earth and the sky. The way she is a part of that, pushing the edge of everything.

The need for Michiru is something else, deep-seated and hungry, tender, a little bit sacred.

Haruka can't get the idea of sating both these needs at once out of her head.

*

"Push me down into the seats," Michiru says, and Haruka does, presses her into the back seat. The sun is hot and bright on her back, and the leather beneath them is warmed from it.

This is as close as they'll be able to get, for now, Haruka thinks. They're in the car and they're naked, and the car is at the back of the house, open to the sky. Haruka will know if anyone comes. It's a warm day, a breezy day, and the wind tickles the backs of Haruka's thighs as she pulls just slightly back.

"Touch me," Michiru says, all serene and glinting in the sun, carefree under Haruka's hands. "Kiss me."

Everything smells of cars and saltwater, the things that Haruka loves best. She bends her head and leans in, obeys.

*

They're going to live in a house on the beach one day, says Michiru. They'll have their own piece of shore all to themselves, and they'll be able to have sex in the sea, wet and gritty, battered by the waves. Michiru will breathe for Haruka through their kisses, she says. She sees it in her dreams, swimming naked in the ocean with Haruka. It's a dream of the future.

Haruka dreams of sex at two hundred miles an hour, with the top down.

It's just a dream.

*

"You never change," Haruka says later, shivering at the bite of the breeze on her sweaty body. "Giving me this. You tease."

"I am who I am, and the same goes for you," Michiru says. She shifts over, trailing the elegant mess of her hair, and kisses Haruka lightly on the mouth. "We will always be this way."

Haruka closes her eyes, fighting back a smile.

There's a long, sticky noise as Michiru peels herself from the leather and sits up. "Next time," she says, mischief a sweet undercurrent in her voice, "We should have sex in the helicopter."


End file.
